Pop Goes The Question
by lilmickey2008
Summary: After their car accident, Miley stays with Michael while she is recovering. It is there that Michael asks her something that will change their relationship forever...
1. The Unthinkable Happens Part 2

**AN: This story is the direct sequel to Four Words. That story ended right where this one begins. Any ways, now we are going to see what happens between Miley and Michael. Is it going to be good or bad? Only time can tell...**

**Chapter One: The Unthinkable Happens Part 2**

As the moments ticked away, Michael felt himself grow into an unbelievable panic. There he sat on the cold, wet grass, holding Miley to his chest, trying in vain to protect her. Her blood staining his clothes, and Michael slowly feeling her slipping away with each second that passes. He had to do something, and he had no idea what that was going to be. The pain that he felt from the crash was slowly healing himself, and he slowly turned to his girlfriend that he was holding. Michael contemplated flying to a hospital, but with no idea as to where that was, he knew that flying around was a bad idea, especially with a dying Miley to tend to. Michael had to do something, because Miley's life depended on it.

With nothing to lose, Michael carefully scooped Miley into his arms, and walked along the road, all the time praying to the gods above to send someone to help them.

Almost on cue, someone did come. By the grace of god, an ambulance was slowly driving up the street that he was carrying Miley on, and they stopped as Michael flagged them down.

"Please! Please help us!" Michael screamed, almost in a begging way. They came to a stop, and two guys hopped out of the ambulance, rushing over towards the two of them.

"What happened?" The Paramedic asked Michael.

"We were driving along the road in the storm, and I swerved to avoid hitting someone, and we crashed into a tree." Michael said in a panic. "When I came to, I saw that a tree trunk crushed the car that we were driving, and I pulled her from the car to try and save her. Can you do anything?"

"Lucky for you that we came along. There is a hospital less than a mile from where you are going." The paramedic said. He motioned for someone to help him, and they began to strap Miley to a gourney, and slide her into the back of the ambulance that they were driving as Michael stood back and helplessly watch as they did what they were trained and supposed to do. Michael hopped into the back of it, and the ambulance roared up the street with them in the back of it. Michael helplessly held onto the limp hand of Miley, praying that she was going to be okay.

* * *

When they finally reached the hospital, the paramedics and members of the hospital staff came out to help the paramedics wheel Miley into the hospital. Michael ran along side of them as they wheeled her into the hospital, but when it came to a certain point, the doctors stopped him from following her further.

"I am sorry sir, but you have to stay out here." A doctor said. Michael could only watch as they went out of view, and he was forced to stand there, not being able to do a damn thing.

He slumped against a wall, and began to cry, something that the young man rarely did...

* * *

When Michael woke up, he found himself in the waiting room of the hospital. He was asleep on one of the chairs in the room, but the way that he fell asleep made him wake up with a crick in his neck, and his whole body stiff. He slowly trekked to the bathroom, and cleaned himself up. Oddly enough, the t-shirt that he had on underneath was relatively clean, given the fact that it was only wet basically. He took off his bloodstained shirt, and contemplated throwing it away, but decided against it for some reason. Michael sighed, and returned to the waiting room, where there was a doctor waiting for him.

"Can I help you?" Michael asked, approaching the doctor.

"Yes, I take it that you are here with Ms. Miley Stewart?" The doctor asked him.

"Yeah, I am. How is she doing?" Michael asked.

"Well, she is doing fine, there was no need to do any surgery, but she is going to require some rehab sooner or later." The doctor answered.

"She's going to be alright? I mean, is there going to be any long term damage to her?" Michael asked the doctor. The doctor could see that there was legit worry in the young man's eyes, and he gave him a comforting smile to reassure him.

"No, there is not going to be any long term damage to her, but she was roughed up a little bit. Also, when she heads back home, she will need someone to take care of her." The doctor told him.

"I'll do it. No problem." Michael answered.

"Okay, that is really good to hear. She needs to be around family while she is recovering. She is resting in her hospital room right now, speaking of which. I can take you to her now if you want." The doctor told him.

"Sure. I want to see her." Michael said, his heart feeling as if a weight was lifted off of him.

* * *

Michael walked into Miley's hospital room, and saw that she was sleeping peacefully. Michael walked to her side, and pulled up a chair. As he sat there, he couldn't help but smile, for a few reasons. One, he was very glad that Miley was not only alright, but it seemed that she was going to recover, with time of course. Two, she was going to be staying with him for a while, and he hoped that was going to be a precursor to something new.

Michael leaned over, and grabbed her hand, giving it a lovely and light squeeze.

"Miley Stewart, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Michael smiled, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

As Michael sat there staring at her, he took her hand once more. He smiled, and fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: As I stated before, this story takes place right after "Four Words". What this story is mainly about is what happened and the effects after that story. I really do hope that clears any confusion up that anyone has. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more.**


	2. Coming To

**AN: Well, as Miley comes to, she and Michael have a conversation which leads to some very important questions and answers, or will Michael chicken out about asking her something important?**

**Chapter Two: Coming To**

Miley slowly opened her eyes, and saw the sun leaking into her room. She raised her hand to shield her eyes from the bright rays of the sun outside. She tried to remember what happened, but then she remembered the car accident that she and Michael were in. They were driving to their hotel room as a big storm was happening. Michael swerved to avoid hitting someone, and they crashed into a tree, oddly enough stunning her but knocking him out. Then there was a really big branch about to fall on them. She then remembered pushing Michael's unconscious figure from the car, just as a big branch crushed the car that they were in. The next thing that she remembered was waking up in the hospital.

She sat up, and looked around, trying to find Michael. Then she saw him, laying on the window sill, sound asleep. Miley contemplated waking him up, but she noticed his tear stained cheeks, most likely due to almost losing her that caused him to cry like that. Miley knew him for a long time, and she never saw him like that. She should have felt sad, but she was going to surprise him by waiting for him to wake up.

Miley just stared at him, and smiled.

_Let him rest. _Miley thought. _We have been through so much already._

* * *

Michael opened his eyes, and stretched himself out to get all of the cricks out of his body. Man, it has been a hell of a few hours, hasn't it? A car accident that almost killed the two of them, but the fact that they are here and they are still alive is a miracle all in itself. Miley was alive, but she was going to need some care for a little while, which Michael volunteered to do without hesitation. Michael looked over to where Miley was, to see what her condition was, but to be honest, he just wanted to see if she was awake or not.

He saw her sitting up, smiling at him.

"Well hey there, nice to see you are awake." Miley smiled.

Michael smiled back, but literally had to resist the urge to run over to her, and give her a hug, not knowing what her condition was.

"Miley! I am so glad that you are alright!" Michael smiled, walking over, and sitting on her bed, taking one of her hands into his.

"I know, but I still feel stiff as hell." Miley smiled weakly. Michael laughed slightly, but then he asked her something.

"Miley, while I was knocked out, did anything happen?" Michael asked her. Miley thought for a few moments, then she looked as she remembered something.

"When you crashed into the tree, you were knocked out, and then I saw that this branch was about to hit us. Then I pushed you out of the car just as the branch hit us." Miley answered. Michael's demeanor changed as he heard that, and it looked as though it was something really bothering him.

"So, you almost died, protecting me, right?" Michael said, his voice almost shaking, as if he was trying to prevent his emotions from coming out in front of her.

"Michael, what's wrong?" Miley asked sweetly.

"It's just...You almost died protecting me...How can I ever repay you for doing that? What can I do to make sure that it won't happen again?" Michael asked, slight tears falling from his face.

"Michael, I am fine. I am just a little banged up a little bit." Miley said, trying to calm him down as much as she could.

"Miley, I am going to make it up to you, I promise." Michael said, their pair of blue eyes meeting.

"I know you will. I am glad to have someone like you in my life." Miley smiled at him.

* * *

Michael and Miley were sitting in her room, watching TV when news of her accident hit the airwaves. Michael felt his head starting to hurt as he watched the news broadcast.

_We are at the scene of a big accident. Actress Miley Stewart and her boyfriend Michael Harris were in an accident right here behind me. It appears that they swerved off the road to avoid a car when they crashed into a tree. The car is totaled, but Miley Stewart and her boyfriend Michael are resting at a nearby hospital with minor injuries as we are told._

"Christ." Michael said.

"What is it?" Miley asked him.

"$20 says Marie calls me first." Michael said.

Miley opened her mouth to protest, but at the very moment that she opened her mouth, Michael's cellphone rang. Michael looked over, and groaned loudly as he saw who it was.

"Who is it?" Miley asked him.

"Marie." Michael moaned.

"Are you gonna answer it?" Miley answered.

"Hell no." Michael answered. He sat it down, and sat down next to her. When he did, his cell phone rang again. He groaned with irritation as he opened his cell phone.

"Charles." Michael sighed.

"Answer it." Miley told him.

"Really?" Michael asked her back.

"Really." Miley told him, giving him a nudge. Michael sighed, and opened the phone, putting it on speaker as well.

"Hello?" Michael asked him.

"Any reason why you did not answer your sister?" Charles asked him.

"Why hello, dear big brother." Michael said in a cheerful tone.

"Don't pull that with me, and why did you not tell me that you were in a car accident?" Charles shouted at him.

"We are fine, thanks." Michael answered in the same cheerful tone.

"Marie called me, screaming that she was worried about you, and why did you not tell us that you were out there with her?" Charles almost screamed at him.

Michael pinched the bridge of his nose. _I am gonna put my foot in Melody's ass when I get back._

"Gee, I thought that Melody would have taken care of that. I guess not." Michael sighed.

"Do not pull that innocent crap with me. We are gonna have a long talk when you two get back here." Charles said.

"Love you." Michael said innocently. Miley heard Charles mumble something before hanging up. Michael stared at his cell phone for a few moments before sitting it down and looking at her.

"My family, my love. My dear family..." Michael said, before colasping on the bed next to her. Miley just laughed slightly before kissing him on the side of his head.

* * *

**AN: Well, in the next chapter, Michael and Miley returns home where her road to recovery begins, and Michael is faced with a decision. What will it be? Wait and find out!**


	3. Questions and Answers

**AN: In this somewhat short chapter, Michael and Miley head home, and prepare to deal with the questions of their car accident, and good lord are there questions...**

**Chapter Three: Questions and Answers**

As the days went on, Miley was well enough for her to head home. That was good news for Michael, but that meant that he had to move her gently enough so he would not hurt her anymore than she already was. Michael helped her get dressed, and then helped her into a wheelchair. Miley was so against being in a wheel chair, but she had to be in one for the slow trek from the hospital to her hotel room. Michael slowly wheeled her to the car that was waiting for them. With the upmost care, he loaded her into the car, and drove them to her hotel room.

* * *

Miley smiled as he carried her bridal style into her hotel room. Miley joked about how this is how married couples are, and saw Michael's face go red from embarrasment. Michael laid her down with care in her bed, and went back outside to get her stuff from the car. He looked up to see some news vans and paparazzi heading towards him. Michael sighed, and carried the stuff towards the room. When they got too close, he slammed the door in their face.

"Who was that?" Miley asked him.

"Paparazzi hounding me." Michael sighed. He sat the bags by the door, and laid next to her.

"Mike, what has been going on with you?" Miley asked, slight concern obvious in her voice.

"I have a lot to think about, and that car accident did not help things." Michael said sadly.

"Yeah, I know." Miley said.

"No." Michael said, jumping off the bed quickly, and surprising Miley in the process.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked him.

"You got hurt protecting me." Michael said. "I can't forget that. I can't forget what you gave up to be with me."

"Do not worry about it." Miley said. "I love you, and I want to be with you."

"I love you too, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. How ever long that may be." Michael answered. Michael realized what he said, and quickly shut up. Luckily for him Miley did not get what he said, and just motioned for him to come over to the bed, and join him.

Michael laid down next to her, pulling Miley close, and kissing her on the cheek. He still had a lot to think about, and maybe some sleep was going to get his head on straight.

* * *

Michael was surfing his laptop while Miley was asleep next to him. It was late at night, and he just wanted to do something to help him to get to sleep easier. Michael was bored, really. He went to check his email, and noticed that David, his friend from New York and closest ally, sent him something. It was marked "URGENT" in big and bold letters. Michael shrugged his shoulders, and read it, figuring that it was something funny or just something that he wanted to talk about.

Then he opened it, and almost had a heart attack. It was a photo from TMZ, showing him walking out a jewelry store. He hoped that it was not something that was going to reveal him and what he intended on doing.

Scrolling down further, he read the caption.

_Boyfriend of pop star Miley Stewart, Michael Harris, was spotted leaving a jewelry store, bag in hand. We asked the jeweler what he bought, and he said that Michael bought a ring from the store. We tried to ask exactly what ring he bought for whom we assumed was Miley, but they refrained from doing so. We can only assume that it was an engagement ring, seeing as how they have been a couple for a few years now._

Michael felt his heart jump into his throat. He looked over at Miley, and shut off the computer. He laid back, and laid awake for the rest of the night.

He really was not looking forward to heading back to California now.

* * *

It was while they were on the plane, that Michael felt as if he was flying right towards a hornet's nest. In a honest way, he really was. Michael knew that they saw the news report, or they probably did not see it. He could only hope that they did not see it, because it was going to be a really big shitstorm once this gets out.

He wanted to think, but as the plane landed in Malibu, he knew that his time was up.

_Time to face the music... _Michael thought to himself.

* * *

Well, you know how Michael thought that he was walking right into a shitstorm when he got home? Well, he was right. Once he got home, he saw that they were familiar sets of cars in front of his apartment building. He knew them by sight, of course. One was Jackson's, the other was Charles', and the other was Robby Ray's. Miley knew it too, and saw the look on her boyfriend's face. She took his hand, and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Don't worry, I am sure it is going to be alright." Miley smiled.

"Do you really think so?" Michael asked in a hopeful tone of voice.

"Not a chance." Miley said honestly.

"Gee, thanks for the pep talk." Michael said.

"No problem." Miley smiled.

* * *

Michael and Miley were sitting on the couch in the living room as Charles and Robby Ray sat in front of them. Boy, this was an uncomfortable time, and it brought up some bad memories for the two. It was not long before the questions were flying at the two.

"Exactly what happened while you were out there?" Robby Ray asked.

"We were driving back to the hotel room while there was a storm going on outside. Michael swerved to hit a car, and we crashed into a tree. A big branch came down, and landed on the car, knocking Michael from the car, and hurting me." Miley answered.

Robby Ray and Charles looked at each other, and shrugged. Michael figured that must have meant that they have bought what she said, or that was the best story that they were going to get out of the two.

"Okay, but that does not explain why you went out there with her, Michael." Robby Ray said.

"Yeah, why were you out there, Michael?" Miley asked him as well.

At that moment, Michael literally felt every eye on him. He hated that, and figured that he was caught and he had to tell them what was going on and what he planned to do.

Luckily, he did not have to say anything.

"Michael, Jackson got his hand stuck, can you help us?" Melody asked from the other room.

"Coming." Michael said, getting up from his seat, and heading into the other room.

_God bless the idiot that is Jackson Stewart. _Michael said, thanking the gods above.

* * *

**AN: Well, Michael is safe for now, but he soon is going to decide that enough is enough, and it is time to ask Miley Stewart those four important words. The final chapter is next. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!**


	4. Pop Goes The Question

**AN: This is the final chapter of this story, and things between Miley and Michael will change forever, especially their relationship. What is going to happen? Well, read and find out!**

**Chapter Four: Pop Goes the Question**

"Michael, for the last time, I am fine." Miley moaned. It was a few weeks after they returned from Florida, and Michael was starting to get on her nerves. Michael huffed, and put her into bed, and tucked her in. She thought that him taking care of her was really fine and sweet, but him literally doing everything for her was starting to get on her nerves. She did not need for Michael to wait on her hand and foot, but he was really stibborn and was going to do it anyway. She felt as though she was treating her like a baby, but he was just worried about her, and he wanted to take care of her.

"I know, but I want to take care of you." Michael said. Miley sighed, and shifted in his bed. Michael really was stubborn, but she loved him, and she knew that he loved her back. It became really obvious that Michael was hiding something from her. What it was, and why he was hiding it from her really made her curious.

"Well, I am going to take a shower. Are you going to be alright while I am in there?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I will. Go take your shower." Miley answered, almost having to shoo him away. Michael grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom.

Miley pulled out Michael's laptop, and was surfing the web when her cellphone rang. She sighed, and picked it up.

"Hello?" Miley asked.

"Hi, this is Fiona Mason from TMZ, is this Miley Stewart?" She asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Miley asked. TMZ is talking to her, that means that they might know something.

"I wanted to ask you, do you know why Michael Harris was seen in a jewelry store? It was stated that he was buying a ring for you." Fiona said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Miley stated. "I am very tired, so let's continue this another time, alright?"

"Alright, sorry to bother you." Fiona stated, hanging up the phone. Miley sat the phone down, and picked up the lap top that was sitting next to their bed. She saw that Michael was emailed a picture of him coming out of a jewelry store. She shut down the laptop when Michael came out of the bathroom, and into their room. Miley feigned being asleep, but now she was convinced that Michael was hiding something from her, and she was determined to find out what that was.

* * *

Miley was keeping this to herself over the next week. She knew that Michael was keeping something from her, and now she was more than determined to find out what that was, exactly. Even if she has to do something really drastic. Miley scheduled a trip to a theme park, Disney Land, to be exact, and there she was going to throw her plan into action. She waited until they were at their hotel room, and while he was already in their bed. Miley slowly exited their bathroom, and walked towards the bed. Michael looked at her and smiled, but quickly changed his expression when he saw the look of anger on her face.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Michael asked her.

"Is there something that you care to share with me?" Miley asked, her expression not changing.

"No, why?" Michael lied. Miley just scoffed. Michael was a bad liar, especially when it came to her, then he was down right terrible at it.

"That is what you want to say, and that is the way you want to keep it?" Miley said.

"Yeah?" Michael said, almost as if he was about to be hit.

"Okay. Fine." Miley said, climbing into bed. "Michael Christopher Harris, remember this. Sooner or later, I am going to find out. You can either tell me, or not. If not, remember this. I have ways of getting information out of you. Goodnight."

Miley turned out the lights, and went to sleep.

Michael sat there in shock. _What in the hell? She can't be serious, can she? Man, I might have to ask her soon..._

Michael laid there next to her, and was watching her closely until he fell asleep himself.

* * *

It was the next night, and Michael and Miley were walking along a beach by themselves. It was a oddly cool night, and they were having some fun, just the two of them. Michael had Miley close to him, and when he tried to kiss her, she broke away, and Michael felt knots get bigger in his stomach. Here we go, now was the time that he was really dreading...

"Michael, I really want to know, what is going on with you?" Miley asked. "Why are you being so secretive?"

Michael was unable to look at her, instead, he was using his bare toe to trace circles in the sand, hoping with all of his might that she was going to drop this. He knew that she was not going to. By this point, Miley was starting to get really angry.

"Michael! Tell me!" Miley said, shoving him. Michael finally did look at her, and while she had a look of anger on her face, Michael had tears streaming down his face. Miley's look of anger was gone, and a look of shock was on her face. She was with Michael for a few years, and he never cried in front of her, for whatever reason.

"Okay. Fine." Michael said in a broken voice. "I don't know how much time I have left, and I want to spend the rest of my time with you. I love you very deeply, and I will not hesitate to sacrifice myself for you."

Miley began to breath hard as Michael pulled out a black box, and got down on one knee. He opened the little black box, and Miley felt tears of joy in her eyes as well.

"Miley Stewart, will you marry me?" Michael said.

"Yes. I will marry you." Miley said. Michael grabbed her, and hugged her tightly. This was the happiest moment in his entire life.

* * *

Michael had a strange feeling as he laid in bed that night. Miley's arm was draped across his bare chest, and he could not help but to stare at the engagement ring on her finger. He let out a small smile, and shifted himself so he could pull Miley closer to him, but that was not it. He was happy for some reason. Not just because he and Miley were no engaged, but for some strange reason, he felt as though an invisible weight has been lifted off of his shoulders, as if a burden that he had was no longer there. Then he realized what it was.

For the first time in nearly 17 years, he was finally at peace. With his fiancee sleeping in his arms, he smiled and went to sleep.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: Well, there is the ending for you. Miley and Michael are engaged, but the story does not end here. Wait and see what else is in store for this couple. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!**


End file.
